Switching Up
by secant1
Summary: Usagi finds himself on a very different end of the relationship while Misaki is brimming with new found confidence.


**AN:**

**Here goes nothing. It feels very strange to post this, but here's to firsts! Cheers!**

Ch. 1

Outside the penthouse, Usagi was his normal self. Stoic, uninterested in those strangers that surrounded him, doing as he very well pleased. His home life, on the other hand, had become an entirely different scene, and his stories had taken a decidedly alternate route as well. One drunken dare, and one awkward sexual encounter with Misaki topping was all it took to set the new gears of their relationship into motion.

Being with Misaki as he was now drew on ancient stirrings Usagi had all but forgotten. He had been so enthralled with the boy, and quite content with concerning himself of Misaki's every desire that he did not notice how deep this carnal want of his own ran. Now it was all he could do to function normally for a moment without his thoughts straying to his need to be entirely consumed.

In fact, at that very moment, he imagined Misaki's hot hands sliding up his legs, gently prying the willing limbs open wider for a better view and easier access. His cheeks grew warm as he watched Misaki's hungry tongue dart across his lips, which then curved into a smile as he took notice the slight shudder that rippled through Usagi's body. Misaki's hands traveled lightly, but with great surety, up sensitive thighs toward Usagi's abdomen, sending electric shivers up the rabbit's spine. Usagi's breath came in hot—

"—ensei! Sensei! Pay attention!"

Aikawa's shrill reprimand ripped Usagi from his erotic reverie and back to the task at hand. "Sorry." He brought a hand to his mouth and cleared his throat, eyes cast to the side, trying not to make eye contact with his sharp editor, lest she devise what it was he'd been thinking. Picking up a paper from the coffee table, he skimmed overit without commitment, "Where were we?"

Aikawa huffed and regarded her author with a suspicious scowl before continuing, "Page fifteen, paragraph three."

Feeling more composed, Usagi took up his abandoned cigarette from the ashtray and took a drag, confident enough to now look his editor in the eye. He knew the passage she spoke of. Blowing out a ring of smoke, he replied as nonchalantly as possible, "What of it?"

"Care to enlighten me as to where this new found sensitivity to your uke is coming from?"

Usagi scoffed and turned his head to the side, "I'm a genius, of course." He took another drag from his smoke.

Aikawa grit her teeth and tightened her hands into fists. Sometimes she wanted to strangle the man, and on some occasions had done exactly that. But he was not incorrect, it would just be nice if he were more humble about it at times. Aikawa eyed the paragraph once more.

'_His eyes shifted to an insignificant spot on the floor, his arms wrapped about his knees, hugging himself in a feeble attempt at self comfort. His lover's absence made him feel vulnerable and left for wanting. No amount of self pleasure filled the void, no thought made for an adequate substitute, no activity bore him useful distraction. In this moment Misaki realized that he'd been consumed, body and soul, and that he stood on the precipice of a very dangerous place indeed. A cliff, over which only a complete dissolution of self remained. No longer 'I' but 'us'. A man lost, but also found anew'. _

"Is there a problem with it?"

"Huh? Oh. Absolutely not." Aikawa looked to her author who was now regarding her quizzically. "It's brilliant. It's the proper direction for your Junai novels to take at this juncture and I am without a doubt that your female readership will take kindly to this change of pace."

"Then it shouldn't matter where the inspiration came from." Usagi replied somewhat defensively, an uncharacteristic sentiment found in the tone of her most esteemed author. He leaned forward and stubbed out his cigarette butt in the ashtray before leaning back, arms folded across his chest, a look of challenge directed at Aikawa, daring her to ask again.

"Uh, right. It's none of my business. Just, it's a good thing, this direction for your writing, so keep it up." Aikawa dropped her eyes down to the manuscript in her hands, embarrassed at the lame attempt to clear the air. "Right, so let's focus on word choices for this paragraph to make sure you've got what is necessary to convey the feeling you're going for. Like 'dangerous' in this instance. Is that what you're aiming for? Is it 'very dangerous', or just something worrisome?"

Usagi frowned and considered this. It was something he found himself grappling with more each passing day with the new roles in their relationship. How it had been before, his need for Misaki, his want of him, his every concern and thought focused on him, had been worrisome in its own way. But this new dynamic, this was dangerous. His body and soul had followed suit as well, beyond love and lust, to dependence. An all consuming dependence that made him want to throw himself at Misaki's feet and forget everything else. He now understood how much Misaki must have grappled with these feelings. Why he was always resisting and at such unease. Still trying to find his place in the world while frighteningly losing every foothold, and exposing every vulnerability to his Usagi-san.

"Very dangerous." Usagi replied simply, though his voice had become quiet.

Both author and editor looked up at the click of a door closing, "I'm home!" Misaki stood in the doorway, messenger bag over one shoulder and a white pastry box in the opposite hand. Usagi was up from his seat immediately, coffee cup in hand heading toward Misaki.

"Welcome back, Misaki-kun," Aikawa chirped happily, though she hardly felt _kun_ was the proper way to address the grown man standing before her now. He had been a late bloomer, but Misaki had certainly come into his own over the past year.

"Welcome home, Misaki," Usagi said gently, a soft smile adorning his handsome features. Misaki smiled and set his free hand on Usagi's shoulder, giving it a comforting pat before abruptly turning his attention to Aikawa. Leaving Usagi at the door, Misaki hurried into the livingroom.

"Aikawa-san, I'm glad you're still here," He offered her the box. She took it carefully from his outstretched hands, an eyebrow raised in question. "I remembered how much you like cream puffs, I think you'll really like this brand."

"Oh?" Aikawa's eyes went wide and she smiled, "Thank you Misaki-kun. How thoughtful." Turning the box over she noticed the 'K' in fancy lettering on the side, "What brand is this?"

"It's new," Misaki replied as he made his way into the kitchen, dropping his bag on a chair along the way, Usagi on his heels. "Usagi-san's cousin, Kaoruko-san, opened a pastry shop recently." Misaki took a mug for himself from the cupboard and took Usagi's from him as well, pouring them each a hot cup of coffee. "She's really quite good at it, much better than I am."

"Oh I find that hard to believe," Aikawa mused.

Misaki chuckled, "It's really true."

Usagi frowned both at the praise Misaki directed toward his loathsome cousin and the attention he had so far paid Aikawa and not Usagi himself. Apparently his jealousy had increased tenfold as well.

Usagi nudged his shoulder up against Misaki and whispered, "You're not planning to go straight on me are you?"

Misaki chuckled, "What makes you say that?"

"With all the attention you're giving to my cousin and Aikawa, I am beginning to have my concerns."

Misaki shifted so that he was facing Usagi and set his coffee down on the counter. Tipping up slightly on his toes, he gently nipped Usagi's ear. Firmly he took hold of Usagi's left buttock in his hand, causing Usagi to jump in surprise at the suddenness of the action.

"Don't worry," Misaki whispered in his ear, "Now that I've had this ass, I could never leave it for another." Misaki smiled, and as quickly as it had happened Misaki turned to sink, busying himself about the dishes. Usagi stood in awe. He still could not quite fathom this new Misaki, one not so easily embarrassed. Usagi on the other hand felt a heated blush creep into his face, and he cursed himself for how easily he now found himself stirred by his boy.

Aikawa had paused, pastry halfway to her mouth, as she discreetly took in what had transpired. Placing the treat untouched back in the box, she smiled as she scribbled a quick note of thanks and quietly let herself from the flat while the two men carried on their private conversation. Cream puffs and manuscript in hand Aikawa made her way toward the elevator, lost in thought.

'So, that's the inspiration." Aikawa smiled, 'Good for you, Misaki.' She silently cheered.

**AN:**

**Don't worry. The Great Usami Akihiko is just feeling a little confused at the moment. He'll get his groove back. This story runs the risk of being really ooc, but there's more to come, so I'll try to avoid that as much as possible. Next chapter we'll see what Misaki's been up to, what his feelings are on this new twist, and how they arrived at this place. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
